


【AllJay】我们仍未知道杰森肚子里的孩子是谁的-二桶大蝙蝠

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pregnancy, Protective Artemis, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: 当Omega杰森怀孕后，准爸爸的反应……等等！哪个才是真正的准爸爸？！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 34
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【AllJay】我们仍未知道杰森肚子里的孩子是谁的-二桶大蝙蝠

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> *又名：未闻父名 ~~（什么鬼？）~~
> 
> *Omega桶周 ~~第五天~~ 第七天主题：怀孕
> 
> 只是想写一下杰森怀孕后的准爸爸系列，没想到先写了All桶（其实就是想看修罗场）
> 
> Summary：当Omega杰森怀孕后，准爸爸的反应是怎样的呢？
> 
> 【Brujay】生崽
> 
> 【Dickjay】孵蛋
> 
> 【Timjay】
> 
> 【Sladejay】
> 
> （点了，没反应？那就对了，因为我还没写，如果有什么其他有趣的文名/cp再改）

1.

杰森发现自己怀孕了。

然而，他并不知道自个孩子他亲爹是谁。

这事真的不能怪他，但很难讲得清到底是怎么一回事。

2.

杰森想把这个孩子生下来，哪怕这是个父亲不详的孩子，杰森也会接纳他。

……

不对，等生下来不就知道他的父亲是谁了吗？！

人选的范围是大，但没有大到找不到人啊！

果然，是一孕傻三年的原因吗？

杰森坐在沙发上陷入了深思。

3.

阿尔忒弥斯每每看到怀孕后的杰森都会忍不住叹气。

在她庇佑下的Omega怀孕了不说，还不清楚父亲是谁，简直就是对她的羞辱。

（在阿尔忒弥斯眼里，杰森就是她所庇护的Omega，蝙蝠侠是谁？没听说过！）

阿尔忒弥斯现在最想做的就是找到那只拱了她家白菜的Alpha猪做一顿杀猪菜！

4.

怀孕了自然是不能继续夜巡了。

杰森处理好了黑帮、赌场及任何与义警部分相关的事情后，在两位队友（主要是阿尔忒弥斯，比扎罗自己都还需要照顾）的照料下开始养胎。

每天睡到自然醒，养养花，散散步，下午坐在窗边晒着太阳看着书，好不悠闲自在。

既然过得不错，那又为什么要回去呢？

韦恩庄园是不能回去的，打死也不能回去。

一个离家出走多年的Omega在怀孕后觍着脸回家族寻求庇佑？杰森做不到。

更别说那里还有他肚子里的孩子他爹的人选。

不是说杰森不相信他们，相反，杰森认为他们一定会开心地迎接他的回归并把他照顾的很好——至少有阿福在，不会比平均线更差了。

可是他不能。

如果孩子不是他们中的某人的，那该怎么办？

杰森接受不了这个，他接受不了他们失望的眼神。

5.

可是事情总会有曝光的那天，尤其你要隐瞒的对象还是一群世界上最好的侦探时。

6.

第一个发现杰森怀孕的是提姆。

他是整个家族里与杰森联系最为紧密的一个，所以当红头罩在道上销声匿迹时，提姆敏锐地注意到了事情的不同寻常。

在查找了红头罩周遭所有的监控及法外者的行动轨迹和购物记录后，提姆有了推断——杰森怀孕了。

不然怎么解释法外者会购买婴儿服饰及用品？给比扎罗的那只超人布偶用吗？！

即使是最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾，在一想到杰森怀孕的可能后也不经失去了方寸。

稍微冷静下来后，提姆所做的第一件事是打电话给迪克。

电话很快就被接通了：“提姆？有什么事？”

提姆深吸了一口气，沉声道：“迪克，杰森怀孕了。”

7.

看着出现在房子里的大蓝小红，杰森只觉得自己一阵头大。

他没想过瞒一辈子，只是没想到那么快就被发现了。

迪克小心翼翼的试图靠近怀孕的Omega，视线在杰森的脸和肚子上来回移动着：“额……嘿，杰伊，我、我听说你怀孕了……”

还听说？你眼前这个腰围胖了整整一圈的红头罩还不能说明情况吗？！

杰森面无表情地看着他，在把大蓝鸟看得浑身不自在并停止靠近后将视线转向了提姆：“你发现的。”

“大红。”提姆德眼神很复杂：“你应该告诉我们。”

“为什么要告诉你们？”杰森翻了个白眼。

“因为我们是孩子的父亲！”迪克不满地大喊道，脸上就快写上“你这个负心汉”了。

艹，就知道会这样的情况出现！

“哼。”杰森偏过头不去看迪克和提姆：“是不是你们的孩子还不一定呢。”

“你什么意思？！”大蓝鸟被这句话的信息量冲击到一脸空白，就连提姆都仍不住睁大了双眼。

“就是字面上的意思！”

8.

迪克、提姆和杰森，两A一O，三人的事源于一场意外。

一场因为信息不对等而产生的意外。

迪克对天起誓，在这件事发生之前，他真的不知道杰森是一个Omega。

话说，怎么会有Omega比他这个Alpha还高还壮，信息素还这么冲的？！

他是真真不知道杰森是个Omega才会在自己临近易感期的时候与杰森共处一室的。

迪克的易感期反应没有其他Alpha那样强烈，所以他才能有心思去串门。

当时迪克跑去杰森的安全屋找他，恰好碰上了正交换情报的两只红鸟，想着联系感情为理由，大蓝鸟提议来场“罗宾聚会”。

好吧，达米安不在，所以应该是“成年罗宾聚会”。

迪克从未如此庆幸当初提姆拦住了他打给达米安的电话。

因为接下来的事情实在不适合让未成年知晓。

9.

提姆从未如此后悔当初自己拦下了迪克打给达米安的电话。

至少有达米安这个未成年在，迪克是绝不会提议要喝酒的。

在提姆看来，事情的起因都是因为迪克从星火嘴里得知了杰森“三杯倒”的情况后兴致勃勃地想要实验一番。

而且提姆没想到迪克竟然不知道杰森是个Omega，更没想到的是迪克在临近易感期还到处跑。

提姆当然知道杰森是个Omega，虽然杰森没有告诉过他，但杰森也没有过掩饰自己的性种，义警工作的时候除外。

仅次于蝙蝠侠的世界侦探很快得知了真相，并开始暗自谋划。

可一切都被迪克的迪克毁了！

两A一O在喝醉后共处一室会发生什么事？那还用说吗？！更别说其中一个A还处于易感期！

第二天早上率先醒来的提姆脸色很是难看。

他是想要和杰森上床没错，可他并不想床上多出另一个人！！！

10.

杰森现在安胎的安全屋成了时不时迎来两只鸟的观光点了，而有个词叫做“群聚效应”。

意思是，当有三只鸟出现在相同地点并产生了相同的行为，就很容易引来最小的那只小鸟。（大雾）

达米安是被他的三个哥哥们的异常行为吸引过来的。

当他顺着定位器找到杰森的安全屋并看到杰森的大肚子时，达米安完全僵硬住了。

“怎么了，恶魔崽？”杰森无奈地合起手上的书，光线已经被站在窗户上的达米安挡住了，这样他还能看什么？

达米安没有回答，依旧直勾勾地看着杰森的肚子。

杰森皱起了眉，有了不确定的猜想。

他敢保证，就算他真的不知道自己肚子里的孩子是谁的，但也绝对不是达米安的——他才不会对未成年人下手！

“达米安。”杰森小心翼翼地措着辞：“你是知道AO只是亲吻并不能让O怀孕的吧？”

“蠢货陶德！”达米安转身跳下窗户离去。

11.

“该死的！”达米安攥紧拳头：“蠢货陶德！”

数月之前，他终于迎来了他盼望已久的分化。

达米安得偿所愿分化成了Alpha。

在信息素稳定下来后，达米安立即去找了杰森。

没有防备的杰森猝不及防被Alpha信息素熏了一脸，并获得了鲜血淋漓的嘴唇。

“你会是我的Omega！”

Alpha达米安抱胸扬首看着Omega杰森如此宣布道。

杰森默默了擦了一把嘴，沉默的看着趾高气昂的达米安。

然后，杰森暴打了达米安一顿，用实力证明他不亏是达米安看上的Omega。

12.

半夜，杰森躺在床上陷入了睡眠，月光照亮了他恬静的睡容。

一道黑影从窗户那翻了进来。

他伫立在床头，盯着床上的杰森。

一道复杂的信息素从他的身上泄露出来。

杰森感应到了，脸上浮现出不安的神色，下意识地用手捂住了肚子，在床上瑟缩了一下身子，但并没有醒过来。

黑影慌乱地收回自己的信息素，僵直着身子，不知所措。

良久，杰森渐渐放松了神情，重新舒展了身躯，而黑影则默默退了出去。

13.

“杰森，你得回庄园。”布鲁斯板着脸如同下命令般说道。

杰森不耐地翻了个白眼，他就知道布鲁斯会这样，就不能换个别的词吗？他早已经不是当初那个跟在蝙蝠侠后面听指挥的小跟班了！

不过，当初他好像也没多听从蝙蝠侠的命令。

“阿福很希望你能回去。”看着杰森没反应，布鲁斯又从嘴里挤出一句。

“我在这里过得很好，告诉阿福，我没事。”杰森低下头盯着手里的杯子，让自己不要看到蝙蝠侠那张脸。

看出杰森的心意已决，布鲁斯也不再“劝”。

犹豫了半响，布鲁斯终于问出了口：“孩子是谁的？”

“我不知道。”杰森抿着嘴用力将杯子放到桌上。

“杰森！”布鲁斯厉声道。

又来了，蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光。

杰森猛地抬起头看着布鲁斯的眼睛，愤怒地说着：“随便是谁的！你不是都能查出来吗？！罗伊？科莉？康纳？凯尔？甚至还可能是迪克或者提姆！怎么？看到我勾引你忠心耿耿的Alpha助手不高兴了？！反正这孩子是谁的都不可能是你……”

后面的话戛然而止，杰森突然想到了什么，眼睛里闪过了一丝慌乱。

“是什么？！”布鲁斯敏锐地察觉到了。

“没什么。”杰森吸了口气，强装镇定：“我只是一想到和你的画面，就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

“恶——太恶心了。”杰森来回摸着自己的手臂，做出一副嫌恶的表情。

布鲁斯咬紧了牙。

被自己族群的Omega嫌弃，真的很伤Alpha的自尊心。

14.

如果说杰森和迪克提姆的事属于意外，那杰森和布鲁斯之间的事更是一场意外中意外。

那天本是一次平常的夜巡，甚至结束地比以往还早一些，可红头罩突然接到了阿福的通讯请求。

不出意外，蝙蝠侠又出事了，这次是一种新型的Alpha药剂，还处于实验阶段的那种。

很不幸，蝙蝠侠又一次成了试验品，过量的药剂已经让蝙蝠侠没了神志，只剩下Alpha本能代替他的行动，别说用通讯器联系了，布鲁斯还能不能找下并按下通讯按钮都还是一个问题，幸好蝙蝠侠身上装有定位装置。

至于为什么会找上红头罩去救蝙蝠侠，只能说那天真的很恰好蝙蝠家的其他人都不在哥谭且都来不及赶回来。

杰森还能怎么办？还不是要去救蝙蝠侠？！

不过杰森没想到这个Alpha强化药剂对Alpha的强化效果如此高。

在靠近蝙蝠侠十米开外时杰森就感到了不对劲，可还没等他撤退，一股比往日强烈了至少两三倍以上的Alpha信息素就向他冲了过来，杰森瞬间跪倒在地。

这种强化药剂比兴奋剂还强上百倍，杰森切身体验了一番药剂效果。

当然，这种药剂的副作用也不小。

杰森咬牙切齿地看着完事后昏迷过去的蝙蝠侠，只能黑着脸自己清理并毁尸灭迹。

等收拾好了一切，杰森才把布鲁斯送回了蝙蝠洞。

杰森从未如此庆幸过阿福是个Beta，闻不到自己身上满是布鲁斯信息素的味道。

而阿福，他只以为杰森少爷是在与布鲁斯老爷之间发生了一场“苦战”后才把老爷带了回来。

15.

杰森懒洋洋地躺在沙发上晒着太阳，可没成想还没躺一会，太阳又被挡住了。

艹，你们这些家伙就不能走门吗？！

杰森叹了口气，抬头却看到的不是任何一只蝙蝠或鸟类。

“你来干什么？”杰森是真心疑惑。

“我听说你怀孕了。”来人摘下了黑黄面具放在了一边，小心翼翼地坐在杰森的身旁，脱下了战术手套，询问的眼神看向杰森。

杰森喉咙里咕哝了几句，犹豫了一下，还是颔首同意了。

斯莱德轻轻把手放在了杰森的肚子上抚摸着，连身上硝烟味的信息素都柔和了不少。

杰森对这样的斯莱德很不适应，他挑了一下眉：“你应该清楚这不可能是你的孩子吧？”

“嗯？”斯莱德疑惑地看向杰森。

看到斯莱德的反应，杰森赶紧从沙发上坐了起来，神情变得严肃起来：“我们之前可都是戴套了，不可能怀上的！”

“对。”斯莱德点头，还没等杰森松口气，又说道：“可上一次我们并没有，而上一次的时间也对得上。”

杰森懵了，他努力开始回想他和斯莱德上一次是什么时候。

斯莱德提醒道：“上一次我刚好有任务在哥谭，正好碰到了你，你当时浑身都是蝙蝠侠信息素的味道，屁股里还有……”

“别说了！”杰森脸红耳赤地捂住了斯莱德的嘴。

杰森绝望地试图抱住自己的双腿，但却因为越来越大的肚子而无法办到。

他本以为他和布鲁斯的事只有他自己知道，而且会一辈子尘封箱底——只要他肚子里这个孩子不是布鲁斯的，可他竟然会忘了丧钟也知道这件事！

“你那时想让我用我的信息素把蝙蝠侠的气味掩盖掉，甚至还同意了我给你一个临时标记。”斯莱德情不自禁舔了舔牙齿：“你以前可从不肯让我标记你的。”

杰森捂着脸很是悲愤：“那怎么也不能不带套啊！！！”

斯莱德解释道：“我告诉过你没有套子了，可你说你会吃药。”

杰森呆滞地看着斯莱德。

“很显然。”斯莱德慢悠悠地补充道：“你忘记了。”

16.

好嘛，已经怀孕了半年，依旧没有搞清楚孩子的父亲是谁，反而人选还多了一个。

17.

看着每天在杰森的安全屋里进进出出的各个Alpha，阿尔忒弥斯一脸冷漠地擦着她的巨斧。

每当夜晚有哪道黑影试图翻进杰森的房间，都能看到在夜幕里反光的利刃。

18.

时至今日，我们仍未知道杰森肚子里的孩子是谁的。

不过至少可能人选都还活着，目前而言。

19.

很难讲得清到底是怎么一回事。

20.

这一切都要从一只蝙蝠说起……

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由二桶大蝙蝠太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](https://peilan841.lofter.com/)  
> 


End file.
